


Splatoon Fan Fiction: Inkopolis Plaza.

by Green_Sorcerer



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Adventure, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sorcerer/pseuds/Green_Sorcerer
Summary: As new Inkling come to new memories and adventure in Inkopolis Plaza.





	1. Chapter 1

          Everyday same as always as Inkopolis Plaza will busy as soon as sunrise in early morning to allowing Inkling's and other sea creature's starting to get ready either to working for parent adult or playing Turf Battle for some young age Inkling to receive some payment as their good reward for hard working. Every sea creature's often taking a local transport Train Station and some of them were taking their own transport to Plaza, as all Inkling were busy to enter toward Inkopolis Plaza Center, a unknown Cadillac V-16 appear and revealing new Inkling to join in and create new memories in Inkopolis Plaza. a Red Inkling Girl and Green Inkling Girl appear as they both exited from their vehicle as their assistance drive their vehicle off, intimidate all Inkling as their appearance and style were big different from rest of other Inkling, they might be from different places. A Inkling Girl with Red Blood hair wearing pink headband with brown headphone, orange jacket hoodie and light green scarf and dark red long shirt with dark blue long jeans and black sport shoes walk toward Inkopolis Plaza Canter together with her partner who had Green Forest hair color wearing black hoodie over her head with orange and blue pattern box long scarf and long white shirt, dark brown jeans and gray long boots

 

 

 

 

 

 

Every great History will having some secret hidden from public. Long time ago, I'm one of great soldier and a good friend to someone for beyond surface, We trio friend have share something we all conquer. _Since time immemorial, a rare type of electric catfish known as the Zapfish has been prized by Inkling society as a source of energy. In fact, the entire city of Inkopolis is powered by a single 100-year-old Great Zapfish!_ Before the Great War happen, we all share Great Zapfish for our colonies and after a year of that, something bad happen, _With creatures of the surface driven to extinction by rising sea levels, the ancestors of Inklings were free to haul their 10-legged bodies up onto the abandoned land. This is how the Mollusc Era began._ All Octarian and Inkling were raisin' and changing their appearance to go to surface land, with limited resource from Great Zapfish, my worst nightmare really happen, my former old friend was fight each other to conquer Great Zapfish to their colonies. I surrender quickly because they are my friend and I don't want to fight or involve war between their species, _The first battles of the Great War ended in victory for the Octarian forces. The diligent Octarians easily dominated the Inklings, who were unable to wake up early enough in the morning to defend themselves._ After those Great War ended, I though they remember my existed nor my personality, I was wrong, those Great War happen been over a hundred years and they forgot every different creatures including my exist from their memory. I was been abandon and they create their own history between only Octarian and Inkling species. _Before the Great Turf War, there were amicable relations between the Inklings and the Octarians. They couldn't have dreamed that rising sea levels would force them to battle fiercely over the remaining territory._ I was left behind and living in this Deep Sea level with other sea creature, after a year, I have no idea how surface creatures find my place and living in here with me and other dark sea creature after that, Dark City was born and stay in deep sea here to avoid all betrayed and lie surrounding among them who came here from surface and I welcome them with my open arm." Mr. Boss explained.

          "Is that why you didn't like us when we come in here...?" I ask Mr. Boss, "When first time you girls come here, I already knew both of you are Octopus and Squid species and it's bring back my work memory about them and I'm truly apologize about it...", "It's Okay..., We get you're feeling.., So.., What's the mission?" Red ask, "It's not mission, it's more like request we been left behind, They abandon us in here and I need both of you're help to remind them who we are in their contract history no matter how!" **  
**

=============================================================================================

          My name is Live Green, everyone call me Green Killer and I was born with Forest Green ink as my signature mark. I have big sister who one year older, named Red Killer and she was born with Red Blood ink as her signature mark, yet we are Blue-Ringed Sisters but our appearance looks like Inkling. When I was a child, I used to be great Octo Soldier after short vacation when we in vacation. we meet someone change my ambition within lost someone whom I'd love, everything changed and far away from a plan I create long time ago and I feel like my personality been swapped with my dearest sister personality.. There's nothing I can do and that is giving up everything from my dream and stick with her as I could to need someone in my life...

 

          "Have you heard from Mr. Boss? Come on, we have go to surface to take his name outside after I take revenge for 'her'!", "...", "Don't keep silence when I'm talking with you.You know why am I be like this that because of you 'she' gone and I change my personality to knowing who's those Agent identity and I will take revenge and you have to help me about that or I will spoil you're behavior to Grandpa!", as I expected.., she will blaming me as fault to let our relative that we love deeply gone... "... Whatever..., Can we, just go to surface now...?" I have to feel defeat and shrug off to follow her request, I really don't want to follow her trail but yet, she's still my dearest sister and I have to follow her trail to be with her because she's only that I know and my only one sisters relationship... "I heard daddy move to new home at somewhere, maybe we should go with Rolly and he might know where's daddy. Let's get move to surface with Rolly", Rolly are Payara Fish and our babysit neither bodyguard us from we child until now. "Maybe we should wait Rolly first before we move.", "No need, I've talk with him and he say that we have to meet him and someone we know at Inkopolis Plaza." Sho explained. "... Someone we know..?" I asked back. "Yeah.., I don't know who and we will know as soon as we arrive in Inkopolis Plaza but I hope Rolly know whoever kill our mother..!" Sho still mad about what happen to our mother for long time and there's nothing I could do for her..

    

          As Rolly arrive and assist us to Inkopolis Plaza using our private vehicle Speed Chaser which only can be used between Dark City to somewhere place that we been use when we were child. Rolly are Payara Fish who been in our family when I was born, our parent told us a story about how our father meet Rolly. He was regular innocent fish who have a good life but have terrible though about himself where every sea creature judging his face look like a bad guy. Rolly getting blamed for robbing and doing vandalisme while he's only trying to helping innocent creatures including our father when he get robbed by evil gang to try make him reveal Squidbeak to everyone. After he been release from prison by our father, he make his decision to stay on our family and will babysit neither bodyguard their children that mean us. We love our bodyguard, Rolly because he been protecting us until now. ".. Um.., Rolly, who's will wait us in Plaza? Is it dad?" I try to asked and Rolly's anwered make me more concern. "They are your childhood friend that you meet when we have vacation in Calamari Country.", "Calamari Country...?" I asked. "Yes, Here, take this and you will know your old friend." Rolly answered while give us someone profile he said that we know when we was child. I was read all information to remind myself about our old friend we know within I barely remember..

 


	2. Information

           "Hey Rolly, What and how Inkopolis Plaza appearance?" I ask curiously. "It's appearance almost same as your job but a little bit different take this picture and you will know about it while I explain. The Plaza is roughly square-shaped, with a large sidewalk. At the far north side is Inkopolis Tower which houses the Battle Lobby, allowing the player to access online battles. To the south is a train station just outside the bounds of the accessible area. As you can see in those picture, on the west side of the Plaza is Booyah Base, a small set of shops in which the player can buy items, including weapons at Ammo Knights ran by Sheldon the Horseshoe Crab, headgear at Cooler Heads ran by Annie the Sea Anemine (and Moe the Clown Fish), clothing at Jelly Fresh which ran by Jelonzo the Jellyfish and shoes at Shrimp Kicks ran by Crusty Sean the Shrimp. Each shop has a charismatic shopkeeper representing a different type of marine life." Rolly explain. "Wait, Horseshoe Crab, Sea Anemine with Clown Fish, a Jellyfish and Shrimp as ShopKeeper? Just like Rodon, Chiro 1 and Chiro 2?" Red ask, "Yea, as I said, both of this ShopKeeper almost same just likt Mr. Brachii but a bit different where it's run by surface sea creatures. As continue, next to it is a Café and above it is a small catwalk, which leads to the Battle Dojo and the Inkopolis News Studio. On the eastern side of the Plaza is Spyke's alleyway.", "Rolly, if we arrive in Plaza can we go to Café? Please..?" Red ask whining as to show it's lunch time. "Haha, for sure, we can have lunch at there." Rolly agreed make Sho excited and happy all sudden. "But.., How's Spyke anyway..?" I ask to know what's his job purpose. "That's I unavailable to answer because I never heard of him from my old friend and Inkopolis Plaza also features two large statues: a Tanuki (the Japanese Raccoon Dog) on top of the Squid Sisters' studio and a Fox on Booyah Base."

 

          "Can I know about Inkopolis News Studio and Squid Sisters?" I ask to learn about Inkopolis Plaza, "The Inkopolis News Studio is where the Squid Sisters film Inkopolis News. It is located in Inkopolis Plaza, next to the Battle Dojo, and on top of Inkopolis Café. It cannot be entered, although Inklings on the Plaza can go up to the walkway to the Battle Dojo, and keep going to reach a balcony where they have access to the studio's big window. From here, they can see the Squid Sisters.", "It's appearance almost like our GamePlay Broadcast and what about Squid Sisters?" said Red. "The Squid Sisters or known as Sea O' Colors) are a pop idol duo in Inkopolis, consisting of Callie and Marie (Aori and Hotaru). Together, they host Inkopolis News; announcing events, updates, and the current stages in rotation. They also host Splatfest events, with each sister representing one of the two teams. Despite their name, they are actually cousins, not sisters.", "Callie and Marie, why I kinda familiar heard of that name?","Indeed you hears of it, maybe their personality will remind you back when we in vacation long time ago when you were Kid.", "Very well..., shall we check on them, what's their personality?"

           "First of all, Callie or Aori, She's part of the Squid Sisters pop idol duo and a host of Inkopolis News and if you remember back then both of you meet them when all of you were Kid. She's been together along with her cousin Marie _,_ her signature color is magenta and Marie or Hotaru, Marie is a part of the Squid Sisters pop idol duo and a host of Inkopolis News, alongside her cousin Callie. Her signature color is lime green. If you still don't remember, take a look of this old pictures of both of you with them and all remember, Mistress Sho always hangout with Miss Callie and Mistress Live always adoring Miss Marie when you were kid.", "Ah! Now I remember!! She so fun to play together with her and what about you Live?" Said Red. "...And.., All I do remember that is... um.., she just beautiful..." I answered, "Did you really just said 'just? just 'just??!", "What you want me to said other else?? Can we change conservation?!" sometime I feel betray and shame when she try to make fun or fooling me around even with Rolly...

 

          "Very well..., please take easy to each other... After long time, they successfully reach their ambition, as for Callie's appearance is a very fashionable Inkling, and has a more ‘edgy’ design in comparison to her cousin. Her tentacles, which are black with a purplish pink tinge at the ends, are very long and tied in a large bow on the back of her head, leaving the ends to dangle, along with a bang swept to the right of her face. She has large, angular eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus or a 'ninja star'. Her eye markings end in small points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower, longer, and upturned than those of the average Inkling, and on them she wears a pair of chunky, milky white earrings. Her outfit, which appears to be a romper with a corset and purplish pink lacing in the back and puffy shorts, is black with a reflective texture, as if covered in sequins. On the front are three magenta marks, which, somewhat morbidly, are made to look like the cuts made in squid when it is cooked. With this outfit, she wears magenta tights, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory giving the impression of a shirt collar. On her feet, Callie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which has a shiny purplish pink material on the bottom and two pink buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a pink and white hat resembling the Japanese fast food Ikayaki on her head, and has a birthmark or a beauty mark on her left cheek and it's same as Miss Marie, her appearance is a very fashionable Inkling, and has a more laid-back design in comparison to her cousin. Her tentacles, which are light gray, are tied in a large bow on the right side of her head, with the ends wrapped around to the other side and curling up slightly at the ends, along with a bang swept to the left of her face. Marie also has a faint green tinge at the ends of her tentacles. She has large, downturned eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus or a 'ninja star'. Her eye markings end in small, slightly curved points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower, longer, and downturned than those of the average Inkling, and on them she wears a pair of chunky, milky white earrings. Her outfit, which appears to be a corset dress with green lacing in the back, is black with a reflective texture, as if covered in sequins. On the front are three bright green marks, which, somewhat morbidly, are made to look like the cuts made in squid when it is cooked, and the underside of the skirt portion is also bright green. With this outfit, she wears lime green tights, black shorts, white gloves, and a small, white, pointed neck accessory giving the impression of a shirt collar. On her feet, Marie wears a pair of black wedge shoes with a texture similar to leather, which have a shiny green material on the bottom and two green buttons on either side of the ankle. She wears a green and white hat resembling a calamari ring, and has a birthmark or a beauty mark on her right cheek." Rolly explain, "I can't wait meet them again, I hope they didn't forgot us.." Red said, "You will know about it when we arrive." Rolly said with confident tone. All I hope it was everything went good after all happen...

**Author's Note:**

> I will edit often once i already making new story or new headcannon fiction.


End file.
